yugiohreallifefandomcom-20200214-history
Krisstina
‘’’Krisstina’’’ is the manager of Onomatopoeia’s favorite tanning salon and a professional duelist on the side, she is the leader of Team Leatherface with Shackie as her teammate. Personality Krisstina is a very arrogant and prideful duelist, who plays the game very competitively to win at all costs. She can unofficially be considered an antagonist of the series, along with everyone in Team Overdrive. She is a fierce rival of Onomatopoeia and Jenny, as she holds a grudge against the former for convincing Jenny to leave her team for Team Bitchslap. Although she is friends with Shackie, she can occasionally be a bit mean to her when she insults her Toon deck and calling her names after she congratulated Onomatopoeia’s win in the YCS. In general, she can be spiteful, such as when she vengefully fired Jenny from the salon and got mad that Onomatopoeia won the YCS, hoping she would lose. She also doesn’t seem to take loss very well, as she always throws a fit when she’s about to lose in a duel, and according to Jenny, this is rather common. History Krisstina was only mentioned in Happy Herald - Part 1 and didn’t actually appear. Jenny initially turned down Onomatopoeia’s offer to join Team Bitchslap as she was anticipating that Krisstina would get mad that she’d leave her team. Onomatopoeia convinced her to join her team, but in secret. Krisstina eventually found out in Death by Snu Snu - Part 1 on what Onomatopoeia was scheming, and promptly banned her from the salon. Onomatopoeia quickly offered her a deal, if she beat her in a duel, she can keep coming to the salon and keep Jenny in her team but if she loses, she’ll kick Jenny off her team and never come back to the salon. Krisstina promptly accepts, and Onomatopoeia quickly overpowers her Amazoness Deck with her Fortune Lady Deck, winning with ease. Keeping up her end of the bargain, she lets Onomatopoeia tan in the salon that day. Still bitter about her loss and Jenny’s departure, Krisstina and Shackie confronted Jenny and Onomatopoeia in the park in Tag Duel - Part 1 to challenge them to a Tag duel as a final form of vengeance. Although her new Agent Deck along with Shackie’s Toon Deck quickly overpower the two, Onomatopoeia and Jenny make a swift comeback with their Gishki and Laval decks. Krisstina doesn’t take her loss well and storms off with Shackie following behind. She eventually makes it to the YCS, winning the first few rounds before she eventually has to be paired up against her own teammate Shackie, who effortlessly defeats her Amazoness deck with her Toon Deck. She spent the rest of the tournament observing everyone else duel, and got upset when Onomatopoeia won in her final round. In Bloody Dollies - Part 1, she is shown dueling her intended opponent Nathan to see who the real winner of that day’s Regionals was, because Nathan had to leave before the playoffs and they had both made it to the top 8. This means Krisstina won by default, claiming the prizes. Her Melodious deck is about to win when she summons her ace monster Bloom Diva, The Melodious Choir until Nathan makes a comeback with Denko Sekka and Number 101: Silent Honor Ark. Despite him proving to be the real winner, she still keeps the prizes to herself. Decks Reflecting her competitive and fierce personality, Krisstina plays a lot of powerful feminine decks like Amazoness, her personal favorite, and Melodious. Amazoness Agents Melodious Appearances * Death by Snu Snu - Part 1 * Death by Snu Snu - Part 2 * Tag Duel - Part 1 * Tag Duel - Part 2 * The Big Tournament - Part 1 * The Big Tournament - Part 2 * The Big Tournament - Part 3 * Bloody Dollies - Part 1 Trivia * Krisstina has lost all of her onscreen duels in the series, with her only wins being off-screen. * Brauno is the only member of Team Bitchslap that she has never interacted with. * Krisstina is the first player in the series to perform a fusion summon, Nathan would be second with his Shaddoll deck. Category:Characters Category:Team Leatherface